Sin City
by Majo-Ciris
Summary: Le Vongola, un bar d'un des quartiers les plus malfammés de Sin City appelé Namimori : Un mafieux désireux d'un gosse, un serveur dragué par le chef de la mafia et un jeune yakuza avec un amour interdit. La ville du péché détruit le bien en vous. R27; D18; 8059 et 6959 -EN PAUSE-
1. Partie 1-Prologue

Partie 1 : Prologue

Le Vongola, un bar d'un quartier malfamé de Sin City appelé « Namimori ». Danseuses, danseurs, alcool, cigarettes, armes blanches, armes à feux, gays, hétéros tout ce confond ici. Y'a pas de distinction. Le patron de ce bar, c'est Sawada Iemetsu, l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je manque à tous mes devoirs, je me nomme Reborn et je fais partie de la famille mafieuse la plus respectée de cette ville : La famille Cavallone. Elle est dirigée par Dino Cavallone. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je fais ici, dans ce bar hein ? J'viens là tous les soirs depuis trois hein et cela seulement pour voir l'un des danseurs, le fils d'Iemetsu : Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna comme on l'appelle ici.

Le danseur le plus aprécié et le plus adulé dans ce trou paumé. Même les hétéros ne peuvent lui résister. Je compte plus d'ailleurs le nombre de fois où j'ai bavé comme tout ces vieux cons de poltrons devant lui. J'me sens con, j'chuis tombé amoureux de lui. Depuis qu'il est gosse y'a un truc dans mes trippes qui me tiraille, un truc que je devrais pas ressentir pour un gamin. J'me suis aperçu bien vite que c'était de l'amour. Et quand j'ai appris par Iemestu qu'il allait danser au Vongola, j'ai sauté direct sur l'occasion. C'est pas normal ce que je fais je le sais bien. Fantasmer sur un gamin, c'est sale et immorale mais ne suis-je pas déjà cela en tant que mafieux ?

J'le regarde ondulé sous les projecteurs, rampé sur le sol, prendre avec sa bouche de manière sensuelle la liasse de billets qu'une vieille loque lui tend avec un regard lubrique. J'vois rouge, j'attends qu'il sorte, j'le suis et j'le tabasse. Quand j'lui ai bien eclaté la gueulle, j'sors mon couteau et j'lui tranche la gorge d'un seul coup. J'le laisse là et j'retourne au bar san s me retourner. Je m'allume un cigarette avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Y a une chose que je sais sur cette ville : Elle dévore le bien qu'y a en nous. J'me rassis à ma chaise près du bar, observe mon boss dragué le serveur, encore une fois il se fait rembarré, j'me retourne vers la scène et observe Tsuna danser. Il descend de la scène, tourne autour des tables, touche les hommes présent dans la salle, il les touches tous sans execption.

Sans execption ? Non mais il va me rendre fou ! Il les touche tous sauf moi ! C'est quoi cette merde ? Il me fixe tout en continuant de se dandinner me montrons son pt'it cu appétissant. Il s'avance enfin vers moi, il se met à califourchon sur mes genoux, penche sa tête au-dessus de mon cou, me souffle sur l'oreille tout en me chuchotant des paroles vulgaires. Il prend la cigarette que j'ai dans la bouche, la porte à ses lèvres puis descend de la chaise. Il recommence à danser devant moi m'offrant une vue plus que splendide sur son postérieur qui me donne si envie. Il remonte sur la scène, prend une bouteille de wishky puis la vide sur le sol toujours en dansant. Il tire un coup de ma cigarette, rejette le CO2 aspiré en me regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur de désir et d'amour enfin il jette la cigarette dans la flaque d'alcool mettant le feu à la scène. Ca brûle et lui il repart mettant fin au show. Tsuna, mon amour pour toi me consumme les entrailles.


	2. Partie 1-Chapitre 1

Partie 1 : Chapitre 1 :

Je suis vraiment mal là. Je ne sais pas le moins du monde ce que je fais dans cette chambre… Qui me rappelle d'ailleurs vraiment quelque chose. Je suis assis, la couverture cachant la partie inférieur de mon corps. Je suis nu et je remarque une forme humaine peu grande à mes côtés. Je relève la lentement la couverture de cette forme et écarquille les yeux. Moi, Reborn, je suis dans un lit, nu avec mon fantasme sur pattes Tsuna tout aussi nu à côté de moi. L'aurais-je fait mien hier ? J'arrive pas à me souvenir de la suite de la soirée d'hier… Voyons Tsuna a mis le feu à la scène avec ma cigarette puis il était partit dans sa loge. Après j'ai bus, bus et re-bus, encore et encore, des litres et des litres d'alcool. Après trou noir, néant, plus rien, niet, nada, zéro. Je vois Tsuna ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Et c'est là que je suis vraiment dans la merde. Si je l'ai vraiment sauté, son père va me tuer et je me ferais traîter de pédophile : J'ai 26 ans et lui n'en a que 18. Si au contraire je n'ai rien fait, j'me fais quand même virer par Iemetsu pour être nu dans un lit avec son fils. Dans tout les cas Tsuna me déteste et c'est très con ça. Mon petit ange me regarde, me sourit et passe sa main sous la couverture qui me cache. Oh merde… C'est le paradis… Je le laisse faire et ferme les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Je sens le matelas bouger. Je r'ouvre les yeux et le vois baisser la tête pour qu'elle remplace sa main.

!Lemon !

Je me cambre sous ses caresses et des grognements rauques franchissent mes lèvres. Je ne tiens plus et retourne la situation, Tsuna n'a pas le temps de réagir que je prends possession de sa bouche avec autorité et force. Il gémit dans le baiser , m'éxcitant de plus en plus. J'enroule ma langue avec la sienne, mes mains se ballade un peu partout sur son corps, il tremble de plaisir. Je lui pince un téton, je romps le baiser. Je me penche légèrement sur son torse et lui mordille l'autre téton, je le lèche, le suce et Tsuna pousse de petits cris tellement mignons que je répète ces gestes trois fois d'affilés. Je descends plus bas, ma langue jouent avec son intimité, il prononce mon nom telle une prière ou une incantation. Je finis par remplacer ma langue par un doigt, m'amusant avec l'intérieur de lui, j'en rajoute vite un deuxième et enfin un troisième après lui avoir laissé le temps de s'y faire. Je le sens onduler lentement pour sentir mes doigts plus en profondeur, je retire mes doigts puis le pénètre doucement, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, j'men souviens maintenant j'ai rien fait hier mais j'ai tenté de le faire, pas cool. Il est toujours vierge et c'est moi qui vais posséder cette pureté. Tsuna a le souffle hératique, les joues rougies et les yeux fermé… Qu'elle magnifique vision. Je commence de lent va et viens, il est si étroit, si chaud encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous c'était pas aussi bon. Tsunayoshi s'aggripe à mon dos, le griffant au passage. J'en peux plus, je vais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond. Tsuna crit, hurle mon nom avec tellement de plaisir dans la voix que je ne tiens plus et me deverses en lui dans un véritable grognement plus béstial qu'humain alors que lui se déversait entre nos deux corps. Je me retire de lui et m'écroule à ses côtés. Je l'enlace amoureusement et il me chuchote qu'il m'aime depuis qu'il a 13 ans. Ca me rend si heureux que je lui dit que je l'ai toujours aimé et on s'embrasse avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre étroitrement enlacé. Avant de fermer les yaux je remarquais son sourire angélique, sourire que seul Iemetsu avait pu voir jusque là.

!Fin du Lemon !

Quand je me suis réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard, Tsuna me regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris gentiment et me penche un peu pour capturer ses lèvres. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur pour qu'il me donne l'accord d'aller plus loin, accrod d'ailleur très vite donné par un Tsuna plus que joyeux. Je glisse une main dérrière son dos pour le rapprocher de moi un peu plus. Le baiser finit, il me dit qu'il allait se doucher avec un regard plus qu'explicite. Je le rejoins donc sous la douche pour un second round.

Dis Reborn, tu voudrais bien tuer quelqu'un pour moi ?

Et merde…

Chapitre 1 finis. Pas trop décue ? Le lemon était bien ou pas ? Esperant que je reste dans l'univers que montre le prologue.

Bye ni :p


	3. Partie 1-Chapitre 2

Partie 1 : Chapitre 2 :

J'ai bien entendu là ? Tsuna veut que je tue quelqu'un pour lui ? « Pourquoi ? » lui demandais-je. Il me répond qu'il veut savoir jusqu'oùva mon amour pour lui. « Bien sûr que je tuerais pour toi Tsuna. » lui répondis-je. Il me sourit joyeusement en me prenant dans ses bras tendrement. Je lui demande qui il veut tuer et il me réponds « Rokudo Mukuro » Et re-merde… Manquais plus que ça. Le chef de yakuzas carrément. Quand je lui demande pourquoi il veut, il me dit que l'un de ses amis à des problèmes. Apparement son ami qui est appelé à Sin City ''un enfant maudit'' Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Un enfant maudit à sin City c'est un gosse qu'on a abandonné. Cet enfant suit ensuite une sorte de cursus dans un orphelinat spécial pour devenir une ''pute''. A la fin de ce cursus, l'enfant ayant atteint les 16 ans est offer à un ''maître'' qui lui donne un toit des des vivres. Le ''maître'' ne le garde que pendant deux ans pas plus. A la fin de ces deux ans l'enfant maudit est confié à un autre maître et ainsi de suite.

Tsuna me dit que son ami « Gokudera Hayato » se fait de plus en plus souvent violenter par son maître actuel, Rokudo Mukuro. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème mais… Je fonds pour son regard. Je peux sûrement demander à Dino de faire un deal. La famille Cavallone possède beaucoup d'enfant maudit car elle ne peut peut supporter des enfants ainsi traités , comme du bétail. J'en était un avant… Les Cavallone ont tués le gang que dirigeais mon 2ème maître et m'ont libéré de mon calvaire. Je ne veux plus que de jaunes personnes subissent ça et encore moins un ami de mon petit Tsuna. Je lui dis que je vais tout arranger, je m'habille et après un dernier langoureux baiser, je file prévenir Dino de la situation. Je ne pensais vraiment pas le retrouver aussi facilement, le petit frère de Gokudera Bianchi une tueuse à gage de la famille. Voyons, où vais-je pouvoir trouver Dino de si bon matin ? Bah oui ! Au bar comme d'habitude… a draguer le serveur en vain. C'est peine perdue pour lui…

Comme je l'avais prévu, je retrouvais Dino assis à une table de bar faisant les yeux doux aux serveurs qui le menace avec ses tonfas en une réponse muette. Je me dirige vers lui et m'assis à sa table. Le serveur s'en va après avoir pris ma commande (un bon café). Je me montre direct avec mon boss et lui lance tout : Trop forte dose d'alcool, sex intensif avec le fils du patron du bar, la question de si je peux tuer pour lui et enfin Gokudera Hayato entre les mains de Rokudo Mukuro. Le boss me fixe d'une manière résolue. Il faut préparer un plan maintenant et ce plan… Bianchi allait nous aider. Une chose était vraiment sûre aujourd'hui, deux quartiers de Sin City allaient sûrement entrer en guerre. Mafieux Cavallone contre les yakuzas, une guerre sans merci où un seul clan survivra. Il va nous falloir une base, beaucoup d'hommes, des armes, des médicaments pour les blessés. Sin City va devenir un immense champ de bataille. Cette ville vous ronge, elle vous deshumanise, vous fait vous entretuer. Dans cette ville, la mort nous guette à tout moment et vous garde sous son aile car quand on meurt dans cette putain de ville on y reste. Quoi qu'il arrive on reste là. Une fois qu'on est entré, on n'en ressort jamais. Sin City est la mort, l'enfer. Un portail vers l'enfer pestilentiel.  
>On est arrivé à une conclusion : Négocier avec l'ennemi. Dino a donc appelé Mukuro et ils ont conclus de faire des négociations ici au Vongola. Iemetsu est d'accord mais Tsuna reste septique. Je le prends dans mes bras pour tenter de le rassuré ce qui marche parfaitement bien vu qu'il m'amène dans sa chambre dès que son père à eu le dos tourné. Résultat deux bonnes heures de pur bonheur ! Et me voilà comme un con à attendre que Tsuna finissent de s'habiller. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui avant aujourd'hui : Tsuna n'est pas un ange, c'est un démon. Un démon pervers et manipulateur qui vous pervertirait même un Saint, un Dieu lui-même ne lui résisterait pas. Moi, je me laisse avoir comme un débutant. Je me sens vraiment con tout d'un coup. Cependant, je suis le premier à avoir été accueilli entre se cuisses. Je sais aussi qu'il m'aime vraiment et ce petit diablotin a profité du fait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il a attendu le meilleur timing (le surdosage d'alcool) pour finir par me tenir en laisse. Je suis comme un jouet entre ses mains. C'est l'heure du show, Tsuna doit aller danser… Demain Rokudo Mukuro entrera dans le bar à la fermeture avec Gokudera Hayato. Espéront qu'une guerre ne va pas vraiment éclater.<p>Chapitre 2 finis. Comment trouvez-vous cette suite ? Comment vont se passer les négociations entre Dino et Mukuro ? Une pt'ite reviews ? Parce que un follower c'est bien, un favori c'est mieux mais une reviews c'est le paradis pour moi ! N'hésitez pas même si c'est pour dire que le spersos sont OOC ou non allez-y déchaînés vous !<p>

Bye ni :p


	4. Partie 1-Chapitre 3

Partie 1 : Chapitre 3 :

Toute la famille Cavallone est réunis au manoir. Après que le silence se mit à regner Dino prit la parole :

Mes amis ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Le petit frère de Gokudera Bianchi, Hayato a été retrouvé ! Nous savons de source sûr qu'il est la propriété de Rokudo Mukuro en tant qu'enfant maudit ! Nous allons entrer en guerre. Nous devons récupérer à tout prix ce garçon et le ramener avec nous. Préparez-vous bien. J'ai contacté Rokudo et il est d'accord pour engager des négociations ! Celles-ci auront lieu au Vongola avec l'accord d'Iemetsu et si rien n'aboutit lors de cet échange nous attaquerons ! Tout cela ne serait possible sans l'aide des Sawada et de Yamamoto Takeshi qui a trahit Rokudo pour nous rejoindre ! Aucune crainte il ne nous trahiras pas comme lui. Il veut protéger Hayato et cela n'est possible qu'avec notre aide ! Vous pouvez partir bonne soirée ! Tout le monde l'applaudit et attende qu'il sorte de la pièce pour sortir à leur tour. Yamamoto Takeshi, il est amoureux de Gokudera Hayato mais n'en a pas le droit. Même si ils ont eu une relation dérrière le dos de Rokudo Mukuro, Yamamoto a été découvert et il a dû partir. Y a que quand il se bat qu'il a l'air sérieux. Je retourne au Vongola voir Tsuna ( en même temps j'y dors tout les soirs maintenant). Une fois que je suis arrivé là-bas, je me suis fait acceuillir par un Tsuna en chemise lui arrivant aux genoux, la vision de rêve. Il me regarde en rougissant et me dit qu'il a mis l'une de mes chemise pour sentir mon odeur et qu'il croyait que j'allais rentrer plus tard encore. Je craque.

! Lemon !

Je l'ai violement plaqué contre la porte juste après l'avoir fermé. Tsuan avait ses jambes croisés dérrière mon dos et s'abandonnait complètement à moi. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et rentre directement en lui mais avant qu'il puisse crier je l'embrasse coincant le cri dans sa gorge. J'allais et venait en lui, c'était si bon. Je sentais qu'il voulait hurler son plaisir, me supllier de continuer plus fort, d'aller encore plus vite, plus profond. Un instant je cesse le baiser puis avant qu'il lâche un gémissement je le ré-embrasse. J'enchaînes les coups de butoirs et après quelques minutes et dans un ultime coup de rein, on se libèrent dans un grognement presque animal. Je l'allonge sur le lit et me mets à ses côtés, lui souriant. On s'embrasse une dernière fois avnt de sombrer dans le sommeil.

! Fin du Lemon !

Le soir suivant on attendait tous la venue de Rokudo à la fermeture du Vongola mais pour l'insatnt on est tous là comme des cons à regarder Tsuna danser lentement sur la piste de danse. Il le fait exprès en plus. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès cet enfoiré ! Pourquoi dès que je suis là tranquilement à boire un tripple wishky il faut absolument que ce soit LUI qui dans e et personne d'autre ?! Comment peut-il m'allumer comme ça rien qu'en bougeant sensuellement et en public en plus ?! Je suis frustré. Vraiment mais alors là vraiment frustré ! Tsuna, tu es le diable en personne. Je suis comme un vulgaire chien à tes pieds tout comme ces vieux croulants bavant sur toi mais moi je suis bien plus obéissant qu'eux ! Et cet Iemetsu il est pire ! Je suis son meilleur ami, je me tape son fils, je lui, avoue et lui il me félicite d'avoir dépucelé son gosse ! C'est pas croyable ce truc ! Tous des malades dans cette ville moi je vous le dis. Enfin la fermeture, sauvé. On a plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé de Mukuro et on pourras commencer les négociations. Tsuna vient vers moi et m'embrasse. Je réponds à son baiser caressant de ma langue ses lèvres douces, je l'entends gémir et le baiser devient de plus en plus langoureux. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et moi je l'enserre par la taille pour le rapprocher encore plus d emoi. Ce gamin causeras ma perte je le sens. Je descends mes mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant avec envie et au moment où j'allais les passer dans son pantalon, Rokudo entra dans le bar. Et meeeeeerde !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive à ce moment précis ?! Tch ! Je suis vraiment maudit. Tsuna s'éloigne de moi et se dirige vers les chambres. Il me sourit plein de compassion avnt de disparaître dérrière la porte. Me voilà dan sde beaux draps ! En éréction pendant des négociations avec les yakuzas pas cool. On est là tous réunis. Tout dépendras de la réaction de Rokudo Mukuro . Allons-nous entrer en guerre ce soir ?

Bon voilà c'était le chapitre 3. J'éspère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Alors ? Comment ça va se passer à votre avis ? A la semaine pour le chapitre 4 ! Review ?


	5. Partie 1-Chapitre 4

Partie 1 : Chapitre 4 :

On est mal… Mukuro n'a pas l'air ravit du tout, c'est tendu ici. Le voilà qui prends enfin la parole :

-Que je récapitule… Vous voulez que je vous donne Hayato, l'enfant maudit dont je suis le maître depuis seulement un an et cela seulement parce que sa grande sœur veut le récupérer ? Demanda Rokudo

-C'est exactement ça Rokudo. Bien sûr si tu veux quelque chose en échnage, on peut s'aranger expliqua Dino

-Baise-moi les pieds et on verra dit Mukuro un énorme sourire collé au visage

-Comment oses-tu ? Intervenais-je

-Reborn, reste calme ! M'ordonna le boss

-Tu as des chiens bien obéissant Cavallone

-Toi aussi dit Dino en regardant les yakuzas présents et armés

-Il en feront rien. Très bien, je vous donne Hayato. A une seule conditon… Je veux celui sui m'a trahit : Yamamoto Takeshi.

-…

Le boss resta silencieux de longues minutes avent de répondre que c'était d'accord. Rokudo se mit à souire sadiquement. Dino, moi et Yamamoto on savait à ce moment précis que la guerre est inévitable. Le boss fut impuissant au départ de Takeshi. Dès que les yakuzas furent partis, Dino ordonna qu'on se ^répare et que dans deux jours on les attaquerais. Il était tard et je décidais donc de monter dormir avec Tsuna. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendreùent et c'est repartit pour un tour, finit cette fois.

Je ne peux rien faire. Je regarde Rokudo Mukuro trancher la gorge de Tsuna sans pouvoir bouger. Il est là, au sol, baignant dans son sang. Je ne retiens pas mes larmes. C'est bien la première fois en 12 ans que ça ne m'étais pas aaivé. Tsuna… J'ai eu juste le temps de voir la lâme de l'épée de Rokudo s'abaisser sur moi que…

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque Tsunayoshi endormie à mes côtés, dans le lit. Grand soulagement. Je souris malgrès moi et me rendors en le calant dans mes bras. Il prononce mon nom en souriant doucement. De quoi peut-il bien rêver ? Quelqu'un toque à la porte et je sors du lit délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Tsuna. Dino est là sur le pas de la porte, je comprends très vite qu'on va attaquer maintenant. J'écris un mot pour ne pas que mon petit diable s'inquiète et après un dernier baiser volé, je suis le boss dehors. Nous voilà donc en guerre. Tout le monde est prêt et armé. On me donne mon arme chargée et nettoyée. Direction le quartier de la brume pour sauver Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi. Dino donne le signal et tout le monde se met en marche.

Le quartier de la brume… Le quartier le plus malfmé de Sin City. Là où vivent les yakuzas et où règne Rokudo Mukuro en maître. Les snipers sont en place. On avance lentement, prudement, sûrement. Dix morts chez les yakuzas, tous avec une balle dans la tête. Je cours ver le seul manoir de la ville en laissant derrière moi les autres avec leur tâche. Je n'ai qu'une seule cible : Rokudo Mukuro. Infiltration réussis. Avec tout les snipers m'ayant couvert dès que je me suis fait repérer c'était simple, surtout avec Lal et Colonello dans les parages. J'errais dans les couloirs du manoir éliminant chaque yakuzas se trouvant sur mon passage. Je me stoppe. J'entends des bruits de coups et des hrulements. Je me diriges vers la pièce d'où proviennent ses seons. La porte es entre-ouverte et je jette un coup d'œil. Yamamoto est au sol se faisant frapper avec des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Hayato est ligoté, à genoux, hurlant à travers son baillon tout en pleurant sans retenir ss larmes. Rokudo est dos à moi, c'est ma seul chance. Je fais passer le canon de mon arme dans l'entre-baillement de la porte, vise lentement le dos de Mukuro et tire sur la gachette. La balle part et viens se loger dans le cœur de Rokudo qui s'écroule directement sur le sol. J'entre dans la pièce, retourne le coprs de Mukuro et écarquilles les yeux… Ce n'était pas lui… Merde.

Une fois Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato furent en sécurité, Dino a ordonné de ne laisser aucun survicant. On a tout détruit, piller, brûler. On a tué tout les yakuzas présents. Grenade, fusils, pistolets, épées, couteaux tout était permis. Le quartier de la brume, après tout ça, fut renommé : Le quartier du génocyde. C'est devenu un endroit redouté et craint de tous. Rokudo Mukuro est toujours en cavale. Il est constament recherché par les Cavallone mais il reste introuvable en toute circonstance. Il a toujours su très bien se cacher après tout. Bianchi était si heureuse de retrouver son petit frère qu'elle e offert une tournée générale pour toute la famille au Vongola.

Tada ! C'était le chapitre 4. Pas décus ? La semaine prochaine c'est déjà le dernier chapitre ! He oui… Après on passe donc à la partie 2 !

Reviews ?


	6. MESSAGE

Salut tout le monde ceci est juste un petit message pour vous dire que je fait une pause hivernale ! Pour deux raisons :

-M'avancer dans mes fics

-Faire mes nombreux nombreux devoirs ! (Vive les profs !)

Donc on se revoit tous a partir du 5 Janvier ! sauf bien sûr pour « KHR Drabble folies » où je posterais quatre drables spécial noël avec quatres couples différents ! Si vous avez des suggestion vous pouvez m'en faire part !

Bye-nii !

Rage15


	7. Partie 1-Chapitre 5

Partie 1 : Chapitre 5 :

La fête battait son plein et l'alcool coulait à flot. Je profitais longuement de mon adorable Tsuna en dansant collé à lui. On se frottait lascivement l'un à l'autre et je pouvais l'entendre pousser de petit gémissements qu'il tentait de retenir en vain. Je regardais autour de moi et vit Dino ( complètement bourré selon moi ) embrasser à pleine bouche un Hibari Kyoya qui me semble assez consentant… Depuis le temps que le boss lui court après il serait bien temps que ça arrive ! Je vois Yamaoto emmener Gokudera au premier étage et je décide donc d'en faire de même avec Tsuna. On s'embrasse sans regarder où l'on va. On se cogne aux murs et on finit enfin par trouver sa chambre. J'ouvre difficilement la porte et la referme en plaquant Tsuna sur elle. Je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt puis le fit directement basculer sur le lit.

! Lemon !

Moi entre ses jambes allongé au dessus de lui. Je romps le baiser et commence à lui mordiller le cou puis le lui lécher. Je l'entends gémir et je continus ma petite torture en lui retirant très lentement son t-shirt et le balance dans un coin de la pièce. Il commence à trembler et se cambrer légèrement. Je lui suce les tétons un à un tout en lui caressant le membre à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Tsuna me suppli de me dépêcher ce qui m'excite de plus en plus, son souffle est hératique et je suis sûr d'entendre des grognements d'impatience venant de sa gorge. Il ondule du bassi me permettant de lui retirer son pantalon plus facilement. Il recommence à me supplier, il me veut. J'accède à sa demande et introduit trois doigts en lui. Tsuna gémit de plaisir et me crie d'aller encore plus vite. J'en peux plus ! Je retire mes doigts et m'enfonce d'un coup sec en lui. Mon petit diable hurle mon nom et je ne peux m'empêcher de commencer directement mes mouvements de va et vients. Le lit ne cesse de craquer pendant tout le temps que ça dure et après de longues et plaisantes minutes je jouis avec Tsuna dans un véritable cris d'extase. Je m'écroules sur lui, pleins de sueur. Je me retire et m'allonge à ses côtés, l'enroulant dans mes bras. On s'embrasse une dernière fois avant de s'endormirent, souriant niaisement.

! Fin du lemon !

Le lendemain matin je descends en bas prendre un petit déjeuné et croise Hibari. Il a pas l'air super en forme, il boite. Tiens Hayato aussi… Dino semble avoir une énorme gueulle de bois tout comme Bianchi et beaucoup de personnes de la famille semble dans le même état… Heureusement que je n'ai pas bu grand-chose à cause de Tsuna. Mon téléphone sonne, je décroche :

-Allô ? Demandais-je à la personne au bout du fil

-Reborn c Xanxus. Me répondit-elle

-Oh Xanxus que me veux-tu ? Je questionnes

-J'ai retrouvé Rokudo Mukuro me répond-t-il

-Où est-il ? Questionnais-je à nouveau

-Dans le quartier Varia et il a un nouveau enfant maudit m'explique-t-il

-Pardon ? Un autre ? ! M'esclamais-je

-Un jeune garçon de 16 ans qui s'appelle Fran.

-Très bien. Je préviens Dino et on se retrouve au manoir Cavallone

-Parfait.

Je raccroche et me dirige vers Dino lui annoncant la nouvelle. Ca marche sa gueulle de bois est direct partit et il me regarde d'un air grave. Rokudo Mukuro… Cette fois nous allons te tuer. Mais il a déjà trouvé un autre enfant maudit comment ? Dans le quartier de la Varia en plus… Un orphelin ? Fran… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Mais oui ! Le fils de Verde… Il faut que je lui en parle, cette fois je vais l'avaoir Mukuro… Je vais à coup sûr te tuer.

_Tada ! C'est donc la fin de la première partie de Sin City ! Donc deuxième partie on change de narrateur qui seras Gokudera Hayato ! Je précise que la partie 2 n'est pas la suite de la 1 mais le passé de Gokudera ( comment il est devenu un enfant maudit, ses maîtres ect… ). Des petites reviews ? Une toute petite pour que la suite arrive plus vite ? _

_Reborn : Tu demande l'aumone ?_

_Moi : Pas vrai ! J'en ai pas depuis le début ! Je sais même pas si c'est nul ou pas !_

_Tsuna : Je fais tourner Reborn en bourrique pour une fois !_

_Gokudera : T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?! Moi et Mukuro ?! BEUH !_

_Moi : et t'as pas encore vu tes maîtres…_

_Gokudera : Hein ?!_

_Moi : non rien du tout !_

_Tsuna laissez lui des reviews s'il vous plait ! Elle va déprimer sinon…_

_Moi : Hey ! Bon Bye bye !_


	8. Partie 2-Prologue

Partie 2 : Prologue :

Je m'appelle Gokudera Hayato, cette année je suis le jouet sexuel de Rokudo Mukuro chef des yakuzas de Sin City. Je vis dans le quartier le plus à l'est de la ville et le plus dangereux « Le quartier de la brume ». Le quartier a été surnommé ainsi à cause du brouillard toujours levé et le soleil qui ne filtre pas à travers. C'est un quartier sombre contrôlé par Mukuro et rempli de yakuzas sous son autorité. Depuis que je suis tout petit j'ai eu 8 maîtres en comptant Rokudo Mukuro. Chacun m'a utilisé… Il m'ont dépouillé de toute pureté. Je ne suis qu'une simple tâche noire insignifiante dans ce monde. Pourtant je suis amoureux. Il s'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi, un jeune yakuza assez stupide et naïf mais quand il est sérieux, on le reconnaît plus. Il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois d'affilé : Une fois où Mukuro m'avait frapper aux endroits vitaux et que j'ai fahut mourir et la deuxième fois où j'ai fahit me faire violer dans une rue par deux charognes bourrées.

Je ne dois pas l'aimer mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si Mukuro l'apprenait, il le tuerait et moi avec… Je suis si faible aujourd'hui. Je ne l'étais pas avant, j'arrivais un temps soit peu à me défendre, à lutter mais depuis mon troisième maître Byakuran je ne peux plus le faire. Je suis faible et j'ai le cerveau en compote. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une machine a laver. J'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. J'en peux plus de cette vie ! Je veux mourir, dormir jusqu'à en pourrir, dépasser la date de pérenption et me faire jeter aux ordures comme la puavre merde que je suis. Je suis là, sur le toit du plus haut immeuble de ce putain de quartier. J'viens d'arriver à Sin City et j'ai déjà envie de mourir. Cette ville nous pousse aux crimes.

Mon premier maître était Fon, un célèbre maître en arts martiaux. Il était gentil avec moi… J'étais jeune à l'époque, j'avais enfin finis l'apprentissage d'un bon « enfant maudit ». J'avais enfin réussis à partir de cet enfer pour entré dans un endroit plus pire encore. Le premier maître est toujours le plus gentil avec des gens comme nous. Il nous traîte bien jusqu'à qu'il prenne notre virginité. On se doit d'obeir à leurs ordres quelqu'il soit, peu importe ce que c'est. Fon a toujours prit soin de moi, il souriait tout le temps et était tendre dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai perdue ma pureté, c'était avec mon deuxième maître : Alaude. C'est lui qui a tué Fon car il étaient amoureux de la même personne, un jeune gigolo nommé Basil. J'ai tout tenté pour le protéger mais Alaude a gagné le combat et je suis devenu sa propriété.

Lui non plus n'était pas méchant enfin juste quand il ne pensait pas Fon et Basil. Le garçon s'est suicidé après avoir appris la mort de mon premier maître. Alaude ne l'a pas supporté et m'a tout mis sur le dos. Il m'a montré toute la haine qu'il ressentait en me violant et me torturant. J'ai fahit mourir ce jour-là… Il m'a balancé à la rue juste après son « amusement ». C'est Byakuran qui m'a sauvé et receuillis. Au début c'était le rêve complet, il me soignait en me souriant chaleureusement et me disant des mots doux aux creu de l'oreille. Je suis tombé amoureux au fur et à mesure des semaines. C'est au moment où j'étais totalement guéris que ça a dérapé. Il a immédiatement perdu son sourire éclatant et gagné un sourire des plus sadique et pervers. Je n'est jamais autant souffert de ma vie… Je l'ai detesté, haï, abhorré de tout mon cœur… Je voulais que ce qu'il me faisait me tuait mais non… Il arrivait toujours à m'éviter la mort. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait bien. Ca a été mon premier meurtre… J'ai adoré ça.

666 666 666 666 666

Yeah ! J'ai finis ! Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps mais je devais réfléchir sur les maîtres de Gokudera donc j'ai mis du temps pardon ! J'éspère que ca ne vous as pas décus et que vous attendrez apatiemment la suite dérrière vos ordis ! Chapitre 1 on découvre plus de détails sur les deux premiers maîtres et Basil ! A la prochaine biz !


	9. Partie 2-Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'ai enfin finis ce chapitre youhou ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Partie 2: Chapitre 1

J'ai été abandonné. Je n'ai jamais ni connu mes parents ni connu aucun autre membre de ma famille. J'ai vécu dans la rue jusqu'à mes 8 ans puis un homme m'a recueilli dans son orphelinat. J'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé d'autres enfants comme moi sans famille. J'ai vite découvert que ce n'était qu'une façade. Les cours n'étaient faits que nous préparer, moi et les autres, à n'être rien d'autre que des prostitués. Je n'ai appris que plus tard que nous allions devenir des "Enfants maudits" : Des enfants abandonnés très jeune qui à la suite de cours approfondis seront confiés à des maîtres.

Ces cours étaient un véritable enfer. Les professeurs me touchaient de partout notant judicieusement mes zones érogènes sur un calepin. On nous apprenait à cuisiner, faire le ménage, être soumis en toutes circonstances et à nous laver de toute honte dans des tenues provocantes et dénudées. Ici dans l'orphelinat "The Futur Gun", on était des objets, de simples jouets avec lesquels on pouvait jouer éternellement. Cet enfer n'a duré que 8 ans avant qu'enfin je puisse en sortir pour me retrouver dans surement des endroits encore pire que l'orphelinat. Dès que j'eus 16 ans, on me confia à mon premier maître et j'ai prié du plus profond de mon âme pour qu'il ne soit pas un incommensurable salopard. Heureusement dieu a entendu ma prière et mon premier maître a été l'un des plus gentil que je n'ai jamais eu. Il s'appelait Fon, un professeur d'arts martiaux, brun avec une longue tresse lui descendant aux genoux et il portait toujours une tenue asiatique rouge. J'étais heureux.

Fon ne m'a jamais touché. Je faisais juste la cuisine, le ménage, la lessive et les courses. Un soir, 1 mois après mon arrivée, il a amené à la maison un jeune prostitué du nom de Basil. J'étais très gêné car même si je devais servir principalement pour ce genre de choses, entendre les sons que ça produit m'a vraiment rendu honteux. Ils l'ont fait toute la nuit, sans s'arrêter. Le lendemain matin, Basil était dans la cuisine en train de boire et c'est là que j'ai établi le contact. On a parlé, parlé et encore parlé. Basil et moi, on s'est trouvé de nombreux points communs et c'est ainsi qu'on est devenue ami. Quand Fon arriva dans la cuisine, il annonça qu'il avait acheté Basil pour trois mois entier. J'étais toujours aussi heureux. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce bonheur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille. Une vraie famille. J'avais trouvé ma place.

Basil était trop adorable ! A chaque fois que fon lui souriait, il rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et pire quand le maître lui murmure des choses indécentes à l'oreille tout en la lui mordillant doucement. J'ai très vite compris que Basil aimait sincèrement Fon et le contraire était pareil. Je m'étais décidé ! J'allais aider les deux abrutis amoureux à s'avouer leur attirance mutuelle ! C'est ce que j'avais décidé mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mettre ses deux-là en couple allait signifier la fin de ma belle et heureuse vie aux côtés de ce que je considérais comme ma vraie famille. A partir de ce moment-là ma vie n'était que souffrance et malheur qui s'enchainait tout en me laissant croire que ça allait finir un jour mais c'était faux.

Oui, ce n'étais qu'une illusion.

Donc il ne vous a pas déçus j'espère. Quoi qu'il en soit au prochain chapitre on rencontre le deuxième maître de Gokudera.

Désolé pour ceux qui adore Haya-chan mais il va souffrir par la suite DESOLE !

Je l'adore ce personnage je l'assure ! Mais tout va bien à la fin donc vous m'en voulais pas hein ?

Bref je m'égare à la prochaine !


End file.
